The Island of Morsmordre
by Vivacious Redhead
Summary: When Lily disappears Albus is convinced something is wrong. It's up to him to find and rescue her. What will happen when his clues lead him into a set by an island of death eaters and an irrational neurotic new leader? D/G, infidelity, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This fanfic was started as part of a contest for a group I am in, and I liked the idea so much I decided to continue on it. The base plot outline credit goes to Eunice Fleur of The Pottermore Chosen Ones Facebook page :)

Disclaimer : I do not own/profit from HP or any of the characters, I just enjoy playing with them. Everything else however is from my imagination, which is a magically twisted place :)

* * *

><p>Lily shrank against the rough wall, holding her breath, and listening hard. They were talking again in hushed tones and she knew it was about her. They never attempted to keep her from hearing them, though it was a very simple spell any first year could master. The never hurt her, they never let her go hungry, or unwatered. The only thing they refused her was to take off the blindfold shielding her vision and the ropes binding her wrists. At first she had struggled. She'd kicked, twisted, tried to scream and bite them men who had taken her from her home. Once she had calmed however she realized it would just waste energy. From what she counted there were about five that had abducted her and now she had heard up to thirty different voices speaking of her or to her.<p>

She heard the crackle of a fire, the warmth almost reaching her, and the scuffling of feet on the soft earth. She knew her surroundings well, as she'd done all she could to figure out where she was in the first hours of her capture. From the rough rocks she'd been sat against, the crackling fire, the soft earth, and the distant sound of waves crashing she'd determined she was either on a coastline, or an island. Another thing she'd tried so hard to figure out was who had taken her. She listened closely to the voices for one she might recognize, any hint of familiarity, but found none.

They had stopped talking now, and she wasn't sure what they were doing, or if they were even still there. Of course they wouldn't all leave, there were always at least two posted to watch her, address her needs, and such. Focusing less on the people keeping watch over her, she tried to remember the details from her capture, to remember anything that might help her.

She'd been in bed, not asleep, just hiding in the warmth of her heavy covers, chin in hand, delving deep into a book she'd nicked from her father's library. A Diary of Depravation. The title had caught her interest immediately and she'd swiped it for later reading. Seeing as he had shelves full to the frame and scraping the ceiling, she didn't see how he'd miss this one book.

Despite Lily's upbringing and her mother's inherently angelic side of the family, she'd always had an interest in the dark arts that she felt would never be sated. She had found over time that asking her mother about it was a bad idea, and her step-father told her very little, though she knew he knew much more than he let on. So it was really their fault that she was forced to sneak into his library while they were entertaining guests and grab what she thought would be least missed. It was really their fault that she was hidden away in her room, a tiny bit of light emanating from her wand as she scanned the pages soaking up all the knowledge she could get.

She had been sucked into a particularly gruesome spell description, she wouldn't know if the Manor was on fire. She didn't have time to do anything, because she didn't see it coming. A gag went in her mouth, a blindfold over her eyes, and ropes bound her body simultaneously. She tried to bite the hand near her face and tried to do something with her wand, anything, but it was no longer in her hand. She heard some scuffling, her wardrobe being opened and closed, muffled voices.

"Hurry up, we don't have long. Get that, yes that! Do you really think she'll need earmuffs, Hendricks? Really?"

"Just grab some and let's go. You're such a bloody woman, Faehr."

"Make it look like she packed a bag and took off. No mess, personal effects come with, and grab that book."

Lily was in shock, but even if she hadn't been there wasn't much to be done. She was secured tight, couldn't see and it felt as if somebody was sitting on her legs. She heard the zipper on one of her bags, the shuffle of feet on her plush carpet, and then she was swiftly picked up from the bed and tossed over someone's shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes. She was carried for some time before the atmosphere changed and she could tell she was no longer inside the Manor. The chill in the air bit at her bared skin due to her choice of pajamas. Clad in flimsy designer sleep shorts and a tank top, as she wasn't planning on leaving the sanctuary of her covers, she was less than dressed for the weather.

Lily was trying to express her displeasure at this around the gag in her mouth, when suddenly the sound of footfalls ceased as did she. She heard a few loud popping noises before the sickening spinning sensation took over her body. Her first thought being she hoped she didn't vomit with a gag in her mouth as that would be beyond disgusting. Her second thought being she hoped she didn't get splinched, as she'd read about it and it didn't sound at all pleasant.

Trying hard to keep her stomach down, she felt the sensation begin to ebb and knew it was almost over. Still slung over a rather broad shoulder she had no control over the landing, but she hoped the great lunk carrying her didn't stumble and crush her to death. Luckily, that didn't happen and she was hauled down and set rather gently against a rough feeling wall. It was hard and bumpy, so she was pretty sure it was some sort of rock, maybe a cave? Again she tried to yell around her gag, her harsh words however became muffled and lost in translation it seemed as nobody unbound her or took off the blindfold.

They weren't touching her though, or hurting her, she was relieved of that at least. After what seemed like an hour, she heard them walking, talking and then felt a hand on her shoulder as a deep voice spoke softly to her.

"Now, listen missy. If you can behave and bite that tongue of yours, I'll take that piece out of your mouth and get you a drink. Whaddya say?"

Obviously not the brightest of the bunch, Lily thought to herself, rolling her covered eyes. It seemed then that her captor had realized his mistake and added, "Course, can't expect you to speak yet though. Just nod your head if you agree."

Lily thought a moment and nodded her head slightly. She was thirsty from all her yelling over the gag in her mouth and maybe if she cooperated she could figure out where she was and plot a way to escape. She held very still as a hand pulled at the cloth that had been shoved in her mouth to stifle any noise she tried to make. Once it was out, she opened and closed her mouth a few times as it had been held open for a while and realized that she was utterly parched. Apparently her captors had anticipated this, because before she could speak, she found a straw at her lips. Still wary, she sniffed the contents and took a tiny sip. Maintaining it was harmless tap water, she took one long draw after another until she was quenched and the straw was withdrawn. She sat there for who knows how long listening to her captors talking over the lightly crackling fire. After a while, she felt a blanket drawn up over her form and despite her fighting, she fell into a deep sleep.

Lily pondered what little information she had to go on. She knew a couple of their names, she was on an island or coastline, they wanted to make it look as if she'd run off, and they didn't seem to want to hurt her. In fact, they had done very well to meet any need she had in the past 72 hours. Food, water, clothes all had been brought to her when she asked and done so kindly. She found it hard to believe that they would do such things for someone they planned to harm, or worse, kill.

Perhaps it had to do with her father? Not her real father of course, as he was in ST. Mungo's and had been for some time now. However her step father … he was a big name in the wizarding world. Had his hands in all branches of the government, and had made many enemies over the years. Maybe they wanted a ransom, that would explain why they were treating her so well. You can't get your money if you kill the person you kidnap. That had to be it! As she thought about this new realization and wondered how she could use it to her advantage, she listened to the two guarding her and they slurred out between drinks.

"Do ya think she's really who they say she is? Is that kinda stuff even possible?"

"I think – I think that we gotta do what they say and we'll find out. If she then well, but if she isn't whatter they gonna do with her?"

"I don't 'magine Macnair would be wrong and if she isn't I'm sure he's got ways to deal with her."

Lily's ears perked up at the name. Macnair .. she'd heard it before. He played a part in Voldemort's reign, was among the higher tiers of his death eaters if she remembered correctly. He had to be an old man by now though didn't he? He had a son, she was pretty sure he worked at the ministry. She'd heard her uncle Ron say the name before. Could it be the same Macnair?


	2. Chapter 2

Albus looked at Malfoy Manor with disgust and kicked gravel at one of the albino peacocks along the hedge. Draco Malfoy was such a bloody arrogant git. How could his mother have chosen him over dad? It made him sick thinking about it. He would rather be back at James' flat, but as soon as Ginny Weasley got wind that Albus was in town, she demanded they both come over for dinner. It was about the last place he wanted to be, but James being there would help relieve the tension a bit he hoped.

"Come on Al, it's just dinner and maybe you can convince Mum. I'm the joker, so of course she can't trust me, but you were always the one with his head on straight. Real serious you know? If you're convinced something's happened to Lily, surely you can convince her."

"It sounds like you still aren't convinced, James. Do you think I am being absurd?"

"I didn't say that, Al. It's just, you know Lil. She's stubborn as a mule, and a hot head, just like Mum. I'm just saying she runs off a lot, but she turns up sooner or later. She always does."

"I can't explain it, James. I just feel it, you know? I feel like something's wrong. I don't think she just up and left. Not without telling me. She tells me everything, we talk all the time. If she was planning on taking off, she would have at least mentioned it, if not come around to say goodbye before she left. It's not like her."

Albus let his shoulders sink and was surprised to feel an arm go around them. James was not an extremely affectionate person, but he knew when his younger brother needed a hug to help lift his spirits. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure Albus was right, but he wasn't sure he was wrong either. James preferred to keep things light and fun, but the thought that his sister could be in trouble weighed heavily on his mind. He knew that until he reassured himself and Al that Lily was fine and following one of her crazy dreams he wouldn't be able to be his typical lighthearted self.

As they neared the porch James withdrew his arm and at a curious look from his brother he grinned and replied, "I have appearances to uphold, you know, Al." This earned him a much needed smile from Albus, but it faded as quickly as it came when the large doors before them were opened by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"James, Albus, come in! Your mother will be thrilled you actually showed up this time," he said with a tinge of bitterness in his typical drawl.

Albus glared at the man heavily, but James just rolled his eyes and countered expertly. "Sure thing Pops! What burnt dish are we pretending to enjoy tonight?"

Albus would have laughed under different circumstances, but not now. Instead he followed James briskly inside the house, remembering that he was there for Lily. Draco led the to a lavishly decorated formal dinning room with a table big enough to seat fifty people. It was covered in all kinds of foods, including he noted, his most favored dishes. He tried to hide his emotions at the blatant act from his mother to try and buy off his love with food and sat heavily in a chair next to James.

After a bit, as his mother was passing the potatoes to James, Albus couldn't shirk the subject pulling at his thoughts anymore. Taking a drink of the wine that had been dusted off for the occasion, he swallowed and cleared his throat somewhat loudly. James gave him a discretionary look while his mother and Draco turned their attention to him.

Ginny smiled softly at her estranged son. "Yes, Albus, is there something you'd like to say?"

Albus, simply looked across the table at her, his face upset for a moment before becoming a mask of calm. He dared a glance at James who was looking down at his plate with a slight grimace. Looking back to Ginny, he eyed her with a dark curiosity. "Yes, Mother. I was just wondering if you had heard from Lily yet? According to James she's been gone for what, about a month now? Has she written, or flooed at all?"

Ginny's smile became a bit more forced as she set down the bowl of food she was holding and looked at her youngest son. He was so much like his father, in both good ways and bad. James had told her how he reacted when he mentioned Lily had run off again. She knew by now it would have been festering inside of him and he would be ready to leap into action to save her. The only issue was, Lily didn't need saved. She was an adult by law now, as were both of her son's and just like the boys she could take care of herself. Of course Lily knew if there was trouble of any kind Draco and herself would be there in an instant.

Lily was so much like Ginny, but also very much like her father as well. Not Harry, no. Ginny had been friends with Draco Malfoy for several years before they had made what had at first been seen as a mistake. Of course it wasn't, Lily was as far from a mistake as Ginny could ever get. She was bright, full of fire, passionate and determined. Which is why Ginny and Draco were sure she'd run off to chase down her dreams, to become more than the daughter of Harry Potter. Of course she didn't know that Harry wasn't her real father. Nobody did aside from Draco and Ginny herself.

"No, Albus, we haven't heard from her, but you know your sister. She's always running off. Remember the time it was Greece? She got about as far as the train station before she hurried back home for Nan's special hot cocoa and pie," she laughed softly. "My point is, I'm sure Lily is fine. I'm sure she'll turn up in another week and we'll find out she was just staying with Anna or one of her other friends. You worry too much, Al."

At her words Albus had become tense and with the way she played it off, his green eyes glowed with intensity. He twisted the cloth napkin in his lap and tried to keep his temper in check. How could she just dismiss it that easily? He knew James had told her of his concerns and she just seemed to not care. Of course Malfoy hadn't said anything either, just nodded and smiled when his mother regaled them with Lily's childhood tales. For all Albus knew, he was in on Lily's unexplained disappearance.

"Of course mother, you are right. You know how much of an overactive imagination I get sometimes. When she does write or get in, please let me know, will you?"

Ginny nodded and smiled, pleased that Albus had dropped the subject for the time being, but she wasn't naive enough to think her son would let it go completely. He was too much like Harry for that, too foolhardy and persistent to just let thing be, to the extent that he got himself into trouble.

The rest of dinner was eaten in near silence, the plates cleared, and then everybody headed to the sitting room to catch up on awkward conversation. Albus seeing his opening excused himself saying he wanted to get an old book from his previous bedroom. He hurried up the stairs and along the shadowed corridors that had become annoyingly familiar in the years he'd spent here after his mother remarried. Making his way past his own room, he slipped into Lily's room after making sure nobody was watching him.

Her room looked much like it had before he'd moved out, but a bit more grown up. Gone were the pale pink walls with flowered trim and the wizard boy band pictures covered in hearts. They were replaced with quidditch posters, letters from him and James, and paintings she'd done, mostly of landscape. He walked around the room, looking for any clue as to where Lily had disappeared to, or if she had run off, where she'd run. Nothing however stuck out as odd, or out of place.

That is until he was scanning her bedside table. On top of it was a small ornate locket, which Albus recognized instantly. Dad had found it in his vault when he was younger and discovered it had been grandma Lily's. He had saved it away and on Lily's tenth birthday, him and mother had passed it down to her. She loved it and he'd never seen her take it off. Ever. There is no way that wherever Lily had gone, that she wouldn't take it with her. He picked it up off the table running his figured over the patterns on it's front, even more worried than before.

"I don't know what happened, Lil, but I promise I am going to find out. I promise you that."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own/profit from HP or any of the characters, I just enjoy playing with them. Everything else however is from my imagination, which is a magically twisted place :)

* * *

><p>Lily was awakened by cheers in many different registers as well as loud clapping. Her red curls snagged on the rocky surface as she pulled out of her slumped position. How long had she been sleeping? How long had she been missing now? She had no way to track the time with no sense of day and night due to her obscured vision. She listened as the cheers became quiet and heavy footfalls pierced the tense silence that followed.<p>

"Brothers and Sisters, the time has come. Today is the day we begin again. Today is the day all of our efforts will be rewarded. Let our new Mistress be known and rise before us!"

Without pause the gathering let out a roaring chorus of "Atra Domina!" Their words echoed through the space around them, ringing in Lily's ears and disorienting her even more. As they continued chanting, Lily was brought suddenly to her feet, a guide at either side of her holding her arms. She shuffled forward as they led her closer to the chanting and now as she could feel, a roaring fire. She stood there still hoping she hadn't been wrong with her prior assumptions that they wouldn't harm her. That speech though and the chanting, it was like something out of a muggle horror movie before the virgin was sacrificed. Merlin, she hoped not.

Lily held her breath as everything got quiet again and all she could hear was the crackle of the fire, oh so close to her. She waited for some sacrificial spell or ritual to occur, but nothing came. Then, just as she was beginning to wonder what was going on, she felt somebody untying her blindfold. As the dark cloth was pulled away, she closed her eyes at the harsh contrast. After Merlin knew how long of being in darkness, even the dim light that the first cast was too bright for her sensitive eyes. She kept them barely opened, to try and ease into sight once more. They watered and stung at not only the light, but the smoke that the fire was emitting.

Finally the watering stopped and her vision became clear. What she saw startled her and she would have jumped backward into the fire had there not been a rather solid mass obstructing her path. She whirled on the spot to face it, her ginger curls whipping around her freckled cheeks and momentarily obscuring her vision once more. Wiping them away, her amber eyes grew wide at the man towering over her.

He was tall with rich russet waves that seemed to fall perfectly into place effortlessly. His eyes were a piercing deep green and were framed by thick, but neatly kempt brows and full dark lashes most women would be envious of. He had a prominent nose with a small bump at the bridge that led into ample lips pulled back to reveal a slightly crooked, but impressively white smile. Noting her shock, he chuckled a deep rumble that shook his shoulders as he whipped the inky cloak back and gestured for her to take his hand. Lily was about to roll her eyes at his mistake, but it was then she felt the rope binding her hands fall to the dirt at her feet. Glad to be free she rubbed at the rawness where the ropes had cut into her flesh, wincing a tiny bit.

"I am sorry for the barbarous conditions, my dear. I assure you, once we get all this cleared up your environment will be much more tasteful." His voice was deep like his chuckle, smooth and sweet, yet there was something darker woven into the words that slipped through his lips.

Lily wasn't sure about this man and made that clear in the look she gave him. Disregarding their differences in stature her smoldering gaze met his own, silently daring him to try whatever evil was hiding behind that unnaturally white smile. He didn't stray for her gaze though, or even falter under it as many people had in her past. This made Lily even more intrigued as to who this man was, but she filed that away for later thought. Slowly extending her arm, she lightly placed her slender hand into his own, never breaking eye contact.

At this simple action there was an uproar of cheers from around them and Lily glanced quickly away from the man. She was in the center of a circle, ringed in the flames that had once crackled softly and now were about half of her height and the darkest shade of black she'd ever seen. Viewed standing behind the flames were over one hundred figures, shrouded in dark cloaks, their eyes glinting excitedly in the dim light. Some of them held up drinks as her eyes swept over them, others clapped, and a few even bowed deeply to her.

Lily wasn't entirely sure of the reason for their reactions, but something inside her swelled with pride and she even nodded to a few of them as a smile curved her lips without her consent. She forced the smile away, not wanting to take her eyes off of the crowd behind the flames, but needing some sort of answers. She turned back to the man who seemed to be in charge of the gathering, the one who was in the center of the flames with her, his hand still wrapped around her own.

She raised one of her red tinged brows at the man, her full lips drawn into a tight thin line. Thoughts were beginning to form in her mind, but she wasn't sure where they were coming from exactly. She felt a recognition for the man before her that she hadn't just moments ago and there was a familiarity in some of the faces she had seen in the crowd. That pride that had swelled inside her before had returned even stronger and she felt the need to praise those around her.

If possible, Lily was even more confused now than she had been directly after being abducted. She had thoughts that weren't her own in her head, feelings that weren't making sense at all. It was dizzying the sensations and then add to it, feeling alien in her own skin. What was going on?

"I am going to venture a guess that you know what is going on and can explain it, before I steal a wand from one of those fine people and force it out of you," Lily growled out through clenched teeth.

"My my, such a bold threat! As you wish it, my dear, but not here," he said bemused, patting her hand lightly. "Let us retreat to somewhere more comfortable as it is quite a tale I have to tell you. Though I am sure some parts will already be known to you."

Lily glared at him, the way he seemed to think she was joking and patronized her as one would a small child. He seemed willing to help fill in the blanks though and no matter how little she trusted him, or how cocky he was, it was crucial that she get some answers. She needed more information before she could formulate a plan of escape. Holding to her decision to see this through, she gave a curt nod and before she could even ask where they were going, the room swirled around her as did the people and dark flames until they were naught, but a blur.


End file.
